


Pretty

by Scrcndpty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Claiming, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: "Kiss me," he said, eyes opening up again just a tiny bit to see the smile blossoming on your face. You were eager to follow his request, and pressed your lips to his.You love Levi. And you love him the most when he is lying underneath you, all pretty with his face flushed pink, body trembling under your touch, and soft moans tumbling from his swollen lips.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> A small part of this popped up in my head, so I started to write. It got a tad longer than expected.
> 
> First work in this fandom and it's pwp, oops.
> 
> Reader is gender-neutral.

Levi looked beautiful like this. So, so beautiful, with his head pressed into the pillow, raven hair splayed upon the fabric. His eyes were closed, his long lashes fanned out over his pink dusted cheeks. He was biting his already swollen lower lip.

"So pretty," you murmured satisfied. One of your hands buried itself into his hair, tugging lightly so you could bend down to kiss his now fully exposed throat, right under his jawline.

Levi moaned softly, writhing underneath you. You were straddling one of his thighs, his hard length brushing the fabric that clad your own thigh. The streak of pre-cum left behind stained the fabric dark.

Your blunt nails slightly scratched his scalp as the fingertips of your other hand ghosted first over his chest, then down his clenching abs. His hips bucked up, hoping to gain the friction he needed.

You nestled on his pants, pulling to expose more of Levi, more tender skin just waiting to be touched, caressed, _loved_. A low gasp escaped your lover's plush lips when you brushed his bare length teasingly when moving to let your fingertips glide sensually over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, and you couldn't help but smile approvingly against his skin.

"Pretty, pretty boy," you whispered, "emitting such gorgeous sounds."

"Fuck you." Levi may had sounded much more threatening hadn't it been for the _mewl_ cutting off the last syllable, or the returning movement of his hips.

You chuckled, and pressed a kiss to his pulse point beating rapidly against your lips. His breath hitched when you grazed the skin lightly with your teeth, followed by the tip of your tongue.

"Uh uh," you hummed. "I'm already doing someone else. Sorry, hun."

The grip Levi had on your waist tightened, even more so when you finally wrapped your hand around his dick. Nevertheless, he managed his typical 'tsk' sound, though it ended in another soft moan.

Your mouth wandered up to his jaw line, nibbling at the skin as you began to move the hand around Levi's length, hard and throbbing. However, you quickly found your way back to his pulse point, once again kissing and licking until you decided to gently suck on it.

"Don't - ah - don't leave, uh, a mark," Levi gasped, although making no move to hinder you in your actions. When you pulled back, there was already a nice little purple spot forming. You nodded your head approvingly.

"I know you love being all marked up," you said, a fingertip brushing over Levi's length's moist head.

A shudder run through his body.

"I know you love it when I claim you. Make you _mine_."

Levi groaned.

"Do you want another?"

"Yeah." It was quiet, but you heard his answer over his ragged breathing. Heard his answer over your own low, excited moan.

"Good boy," you praised, and let your lips descend down over his collar bone, caressed the skin there until you found a spot to your liking and closed your lips over it, licking, nibbling, sucking carefully. Then you lightly bit down.

Levi's hips bucked up, his length rubbing up and down your leg, the rough texture of your pants creating a lovely friction. He purred, trying to mask it in another irritated click of his tongue.

The tip of your own soothingly licked the marked skin.

"You're a titan now?" he asked through gritted teeth, just as you decided to pressed your leg harder into his middle, to let your hand pump up and down his length a little bit faster.

"I do love to devour you," you chuckled. The hand in his hair shifted so you were able to prod at his pink lower lip with the pad of your thumb.

"What do you want me to do?" you asked Levi, voice barely above a whisper. He drew in a shuddering breath, narrow eyes slipping close as he contemplated his answer.

You loved to tease him, make him writhe, make him _beg_. He knew you loved it. He also knew that you loved him, and you loved to take care of him. There wasn't much you would deny him - at least not in a moment like this.

"Kiss me," he said, eyes opening up again just a tiny bit to see the smile blossoming on your face. You were eager to follow his request, and pressed your lips to his.

Nobody who hadn't seen Levi like you had would say that he was soft in any way, whatsoever. He was all hard muscles rippling under skin more scarred than anything else by now, hands calloused due to both his life as a soldier and his life in the Underground beforehand. But his lips. His lips were all soft and warm and plush, swollen from previous kisses and bites.

You loved everything about Levi, but kissing him was something unmatched. It depended on his mood, but usually he liked to go slow. Liked to feel you on him, liked to savor your taste. Liked to carefully let his tongue brush yours. Liked the way you explored him as if it was your first time all over again.

Levi moaned deep in his throat, one hand coming up to cup the back of your neck, a silent plea for you to stay like this a little longer. You obeyed and let Levi deepen the kiss until he himself pulled back with a final sweep of his tongue over your lower lip.

Humming in appreciation, you sent Levi a smug smirk while licking over the spot his tongue had been mere seconds ago. "I love your taste," you murmured, knowing it would make Levi blush again, even just a little.

Chuckling, you looked down to the hand wrapped around his length. The head was a bright red, throbbing with need for release, pre-cum dribbling down the sides and over your fingers. You led the tip of your pointer finger up and over his slit, smearing the fluid.

To be honest, you weren't much better off than him. There was a reason why - despite what one might think if they met _Captain_ Levi - Levi played the more submissive part in the relationship: it turned him on. There was also a reason why you played the more dominant part: it turned you on.

You felt your own need for release throbbing in your core, but you hadn't made one move to bring you closer to the edge. But that didn't matter. What mattered was Levi lying underneath you.

"What do you want me to do next?"

His dick twitched in your grip, as if to emphasize Levi's answer: "Make me come," he breathed, "please."

You might like to tease him, but you had been waiting for this. Picking up the movement of your hand abandoned during your kiss, you stroke Levi at a much faster pace now, occasionally circling the head, all wonderfully slicked up by his pre-cum.

Levi groaned, hips rising to meet your hand as he fucked himself in and out of your fist. Your free hand traveled up his arm and over his firm chest to settle around his throat, though you didn't apply any pressure. You never did. Hurting Levi in such ways wasn't what you wanted. You just wanted to feel his every shaking breath when you pushed him closer and closer, wanted to feel his Adam's apple bob up and down when he swallowed heavily, wanted to feel his fluttering pulse when he came.

And when he came, he arched his back, feet digging into the mattress to lift his hips up as if to thrust into something deeper. Breathy moans let his throat vibrate. Sticky white cum pumped into the air, splattering upon his clenching abs. The last of his release oozed out of the tip and down over your fingers still wrapped around him.

With a whimper, Levi batted your hand away from his sensitive dick, frowning at the mess you all made. He immediately pulled you close all the same, your body flush against his.

“You’re getting my clothes all dirty.” You snuggled closer.

“And whose fault is this?” Levi grumbled, cupping your cheeks before gracing your lips with his. He kissed you hard, hurrying to push his tongue into your mouth.

“Feisty,” you hummed, baring your neck as it now was Levi’s turn to nibble along your neck. The heat between your legs flared up, painfully reminding you of your own arousal.

"Get your clothes off."

"Huh?"

"I said get your fucking clothes off.”

You stared at him dumbfounded, not moving a muscle as you still sat in Levi’s lap.

"Tsk." Levi looked to the side, and started to tug at the hem of your shirt himself. Goosebumps erupted on your skin where his finger tips were gliding over.

"I can't leave you hanging, can I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Visit my [Marvel writing blog](https://secondxreality.tumblr.com) and my [side blog](https://scrcndpty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
